


your superhero

by mcquic



Series: Bucky Barnes One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, REALLY CUTE SHIT, Steve and Natasha are little shits, Unrequited Love, except not really, shy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcquic/pseuds/mcquic
Summary: The reader has had a crush on Bucky Barnes from the moment she stepped into the Avengers compound. She thinks he doesn't reciprocate her feelings so she hides them (albeit, not all that well). Steve and Natasha are tired of the two of them dancing around each other and decide to step in to help.





	your superhero

"Pancakes, Doll?" Bucky's voice interrupts your thought process.

You look up from your spot at the kitchen island and shake your head, sending him a small smile before looking back down at your phone. You were texting your best friend, Y/B/F/N. Just as you were replying back to her previous text, Natasha bounces in and takes the spot beside you.

"You ready for training this morning?" she asks, wiggling her eyebrows at you.

You giggle softly as you nod. You'd been training with her for the last two months. Before that, you'd been training with Sam. According to Steve, it was important for you to train against all of the members of the team, so you could gain multiple skills and tips from all of them.

Bucky looks up from the stove and holds up a plate, which was stacked with a large amount of pancakes, even for the super soldier. "Uh uh, she's gotta eat first," he says, sending you a sharp look before settling a few onto another plate and placing it in front of you.

You thank him quietly before digging in, ignoring Natasha's knowing smirk. The red head was convinced you were both idiots and in love, but you didn't believe that, and refuse to say anything to him on the matter. You didn't think you could handle the rejection, honestly.

Bucky takes the spot on the other side of you and begins eating. He has six pancakes on his plate and your eyes widen as you turn to give him an incredulous look. He looks at you and quirks an eyebrow, as if daring you to say something. You shake your head and finish off your last bite before taking it to the sink and rinsing it off. You turn to Natasha and give her an excited look.

"Ready, Nat?" you say before leaving the room. Truthfully, you didn't want to be in the same room as Bucky for very long. It isn't that you don't like being around him. You liked it a bit _too _much. Your cheeks would start to turn red and you'd stammer if you began to talk with his cobalt blue eyes trained on you. It was annoying.

In the training room, you and Natasha begin sparring. She's teaching you several techniques that she learned, and thinks you would benefit from them. You were small in stature and pretty quick, which makes you perfect to be using these.

After an hour and a half, you and Nat decide to take a break. And of course, her favorite subject comes to light.

"You know, you and Barnes would be the perfect match," Natasha says, smirking at you as you begin stretching out your leg muscles.

You shake your head at her and lean back and forth to help ease your back muscles. "He isn't into me so drop it," you reply.

Natasha scoffs and stands up to give you a sharp look. "Apparently you don't see the way he looks at you when you're around him," she says, placing her hands on her hips.

You begin to tighten your ponytail when all of a sudden, low and behold, one Bucky Barnes enters the training room. He sends you both a nod and heads to the punching bags. You eye his form. He's wearing low-hanging dark gray sweatpants and a black tank top. His muscles were bulging and you could practically feel your mouth water at the sight.

You clear your throat once you feel Natasha's smirk and her eyes burning into you. Your cheeks immediately darken and you send her a glare before you stand up and leave. You need to have some space, so you head to your room to take a quick shower. After changing into comfortable yoga pants and a long, red-striped tank top, you head to the kitchen for a light snack. As grab the peanut butter off the shelf, you hear loud footsteps stomp into the kitchen and then suddenly, arms were wrapping themselves around you.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asks, his deep voice strained as he looks around the kitchen.

You furrow your eyebrows as you turn to look at him. He was out of breath and sweating profusely, still wearing his workout clothes. You clear your throat as your cheeks darken at your filthy thoughts.

"Yeah, why?"

It's his turn to furrow his eyebrows as he leans against the kitchen island and draws in a deep breath.

"Steve and Natasha told me that you were in trouble. I had FRIDAY tell me where you were and thought you cut yourself or something," he says, raking his hand through his hair. You look down at your peanut butter and lift it up to show him, a small smile finding its way to your lips.

"I was looking for a snack, actually," you mumble.

Bucky's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he let out a deep sigh. "Well, I'm glad you're okay," he whispered.

"You are?" you ask shyly.

Bucky chuckles softly, and takes a step forward. He shoves you against the counter and effectively traps you by leaning his arms against the surface.

"Are you seriously that oblivious, Y/N?" he mumbles, looking deep into your eyes.

You didn't know if it was because of this or if you were truly blind, but now you could see the way he was staring at you; full with love and adoration. Had it really been that obvious before? Before you can reply with anything, he smirks softly.

"I know you have feelings for me as well, Y/N. The way you look at me sometimes, I feel like I'm a superhero or something," he says, his smirk turning into a soft smile.

You laugh and wrap your arms around him tightly. "Maybe I do think you're a superhero."

"How about I be _your _superhero?"

"Mm, I think I can make that happen."


End file.
